Deseo desenfrenado
by Alexandradark
Summary: Sinopsis Lo único que el no quería le iba a suceder en el peor momento de su vida, el y su amigo tendrán una batalla contra reloj y shu tendrá que luchar por estar con la persona que de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en la persona mas importante para el, y tendrá que decidir cual es el camino que deberá es buen resumen lose
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Lo único que el no quería le iba a suceder en el peor momento de su vida, el y su amigo tendrán una batalla contra reloj y shu tendrá que luchar por estar con la persona que de la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en la persona mas importante para el, y tendrá que decidir cual es el camino que deberá seguir


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

POV SHU

Una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente mientras que en mis manos sostenía fuerte la espada con la cual atacaba a mi mejor amigo, al frente podía observar la grande silueta de mi amigo, para haber crecido juntos aun no podía creer el estirón que dio mientras el media 1,80, yuma media 1,90, pero nada de eso importa porque mientras ellos entrenaban con las espadas nada de eso interesaba porque a pesar de que yuma poseía altura y fuerza, él era muy rápido y ágil en el momento de atacar, la mayoría de veces quedaban empates pero había días que tenía suerte y le ganaba.

Y esperaba que esto era uno de esos días, vio como su amigo se agazapaba en frente de el listo para atacar, su amigo era muy bueno esquivando ataques pero lamentablemente era muy confiado en su fuerza y eso le hacia un lento a veces entonces mientras el le dio un antaque frontal aprovecho que su amigo evitaba caerse para rodar por el piso y ponerle la espada en la espalda dando por terminada la lucha.

-Eres un cretino Sakamaki atacarme por la espalda, que joda, bueno es hora de comer- le decia yuma mientras balanceaba la espada y caminaba fuera del prado.

\- Eres un tragon Yuma solo te aprovechas de la amistad que tienes con el pobre de ruki para ir ahí y comer todo gratis- le dices mientras le golpeas un poco duro la espalda.

-Oie shu no es gratis siempre le mando un monton de frutas y vegetales de mi huerta, bueno oie aparte de eso no has hablado con tu madre o con reji-te murmura un poco bajo yuma tratando de no ponerte mal, la mayoría de veces quieres olvidar lo que paso ese dia.

 **Flasback**

 **Mientras yo veía por la ventana escuche como mi madre y reji discutían de nuevo, entonces mi madre entro en la biblioteca con la cara desencajada no sabia que estaba pasando y no me gustaba ver a mi madre asi antes de que pudiera si quiera hablar entro reji con el rostro serio como siempre pero en sus ojos veía algo mas.**

 **-Eres un bueno para nada en ves de estar ahi viendo al infinito deberías seguir estudiando y acatar las ordenes de padre, sabes que no eres digno para ser el primogénito de esta familia eres la vergüenza de esta familia- me dijo reji muy alterado, me imaginaba que debía ser que se entero de mi amistad con yuma y al ser un vampiro convertido eso era como una ofensa para la nobleza a los cuales yo había despreciado pero a mi eso poco me importaba.**

 **\- Reji suficiente no molestes mas a tu hermano- mi madre estaba con una cara de deseperacion cogiendo el brazo de mi hermano me acerque a ella con la intención de tranquilizarla pero antes de que eso pasara reji agarro mi brazo y al safarme de el un puñetazo llego a mi madre haciendoque el impacto le haga retroceder y chocarse con el estante de libros y caigan dándole un golpe muy duro haciendo que de su cabeza comience a sangrar, me acerque corriendo y levante a mi madre y la lleve a su cuarto y llame al medico brujo del castillo. Despues de ese incidente comprendi que yo no me podía quedar mas en el castillo asi que renuncie a todo eso y me converti en un cazador de hombres lobo descontrolado.**

Al escoger ese camino nunca pensé que yuma me seguiría y se quedaría conmigo para evitar la ira de mi padre nos mudamos al mundo humano , gracias a que mi madre le enviaba monedas de oro vivía bien y además de el dinero que ganaba cuando mataba aun lobo muy buscado.

Pero esa noche no tenía ganas de ir por ahí buscando un olor pestilente y no quería enfrentarse a ningún chucho asi que los hermanos del alma se tomaron la noche libre.

Shuu tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo si no quieres me pase al lado oscuro invítame unas cuantas hamburguesas- le dijo yuma

Y yo porque tengo que alimentarte me has visto cara de tu niñera o que, además…..-se quedo a media frase al sentir aquel conocido olor repugnante entonces a unas calles oyo un grito, el y yuma corrieron tan rápido como sus agiles les permitían.

POV NORMAL

Antes de que pasara todo esto shuu había sido muy vago no le gustaba caminar y mucho menos correr pero después de independizarse aprendio muchas cosas y siempre competia con yuma, al girar por esa calle desierta de tokio entraron a un callejón donde vieron al típico chucho queriendo despedazar a su presa pero al verlos salto al tejado shuu se acerco a la chica si no tuviera prisa la habría invitado a su departamento, la chica era rubia con un cuerpo muy bien formado y su atuendo que consistía en una mini falda y un top lo acentuaba pero no tenia tiempo.

Yuma y el saltaron al tejado y comenzaron a perseguirlo la noche era un poco nublada lo cual los favorecia para moverse con mucha libertad, por suerte no había luna llena porque al contrario de la creencia popular eso no los transformaba en lobos sino que los dejaba mas hambrientos a vampiros y hombres lobos, mientras corrian el lobo bajo del tejado de un salto y ellos al hacerlo lo perdieron de vista.

Maldición ese cabrán se transformó en su forma mundana-dijo yuma muy cabreado

Tranquilo a pesar de eso su olor es demasiado fuerte vamos a rastrearlo disimuladamente – le dijo shuu a su amigo el cual le saco el dedo de en medio, shuu solo se carcajeo. Mientras caminaban captaron el aroma del lobo y entraron en un bar pero al momento de abrir la puerta un aroma tan potente impacto la cara de shuu dejándolo mareado y levemente confundido.

Qué demonios-dijo shuu en su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un calor muy conocido, partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a endurecerse al seguir oliendo ese delicioso aroma, que a la vez era desconocido para el y al mismo tiempo se le hacia como si lo hubiera olido toda la vida,.-No esto no puede estar- pasando dijo-maldita sea no ahora.- tenia una idea de lo que le estaba pasando, porque su madre se lo había relatado pero eso fue hace mas de 300 años desde ahí ninguno de su especie se había imprimado de nadie, había quedado como que su especie ya no podía y ahora esto le dejaba totalmente petrificado en la entrada de ese bar.

-Qué te pasa shuu, muévete no te quedes ahí como un idiota vampiro- dijo yuma empujándole el hombro y haciendo que avance- si viste algo que te excitara no lo demuestres tan abiertamente-dijo yuma riéndose.

Excitado no podía explicar como se sentía shuu todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas, y lo único que podía pensar es que tenia que encontrarla hacer suya cada parte de su delicada piel aun no la veía pero sabia que la haría suya aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera se dedico a examinar el lugar no solo con la vista sino con sus sentidos, el olfato se olvido de toda la gente que había alrededor solo estaba su atrayente y maldito aroma, también se dio cuenta de sus pasos y no estaba lejos de el asi que ignorando su cazeria se dedico a buscarla aun ignorando las palabras de su amigo el cual al verse ignorado lo empujo hacieolo chocar con alguien y cayendo los dos al suelo.

Al abrir sus azules ojos lo unic que pudo ver fue un mar rosado, era un rosado que lo absorvia y lo dejaba sin respiración…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Shuu se maldecía una y otra vez mentalmente mientras oía las carcajadas de su disque amigo, matarlo ahorita no sería tan malo, pero necesitaba ayuda así que por el momento no lo haría.

-No puede creerlo shuu en todos estos años nunca te había visto sonrojado y por una niña jajajjajaajajja-no era oficial odiaba a su compañero solo de recordar cómo había pasado hacia que quisiera romperse los dedos uno por uno- la mayoría de las mujeres con una mirada tuya te están diciendo hazme tuya pero esa niña que carácter ajjajajaja

No es una niña yuma, es una mujer segundo tú me hiciste hacer el ridículo además si no quieres que te despedace mejor ayúdame encontrar algún rastro del hombre lobo mientras yo la vigilo desde aquí- le dijo shuu muy irritado, lo cual era sorprendente, él era persona que no mostraba mucho sus emociones y la mayoría de las veces todo le daba igual pero que el lobo se hubiera dado cuenta de su interés por ella no había sido nada bueno.

Ajjajajajja que sensible si sigues así te van a salir arrugas ajjajajaja es la primera vez que veo que muestras alguna emoción aparte de cuando entrenamos, que bien se ha puesto interesante las cosas-dijo yuma antes de saltar al tejado del edificio.

Shuu no pudo evitar acordarse lo que paso unas horas atrás cuando se encontró con ese océano rosado, en sus ojos había sido tan fácil ver sus emociones que parecían escritas en su cara, suspiro y pensó que hacer.

 **Flashblack**

 **Al chocarse y caer shuu se habia encontrado con unos ojos tan rosados que si no fuera por el golpe que se había dado al caer pensaría que era un sueño, pero todo le decía que era real, su aroma, la delicadeza de su piel y cuando hablo shuu no pudo pensar que parecía un canto.**

 **Auch, lo siento fue culpa mia, ajajjajajajaj, debería pasarme esto mas a menudo ajajja- la chica se rio bajo shuu, no podía creerlo su risa era tan hermosa, entonces sintió que la chica se movia bajo de el para levantarse pero al hacerlo rozo con cierta parte de su anatomía, y al hacerlo el y ella gimieron sintiendo algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar.**

 **Shuu por su parte olvido todas las caras de las chicas que habia tenido y solo se grabo sus razgos, en sus 19 años de vida nunca se habia sentido asi, cuando era mas joven si habia buscado alguien con quien compartir algo pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que las mujeres solo se interesaban por su físico y al ver que a yuma le sucedia lo mismo decidio que lo mejor seria tener relaciones efímeras que no ocuparan mucho tiempo y sin ningun tipo de compromiso.**

 **Pero al ver esos ojos todas las barreras que habia alzado parecían que se habían esfumado siendo reemplazadas por un nuevo tipo de sentimiento, el no solo sentía ese tiron tan conocido como un fuego que le indicaba el deseo de una relación sexual sino que quería saber todo lo que le gustaba lo que no.**

 **Mmmm oie podrias moverte-le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada lo cual la hacia ver mas adorable. Shuu como si fuera por pura inercia se levanto de encima de ella y le tendio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse lo utilizo solo como un pretexto para volver a tocarle.**

 **Yui donde demonios te metiste- le dijo un pelirojo y la cogio del brazo haciendo que la rubia hiciera una mueca de dolor lo cual enfurecio a Shuu que tomo al chico por el brazo y lo apretó pero antes de hacer nada sintió una mano en su espalda haciendo que retrocediera.**

 **Ey Shuu tranquilo que demonios te pasa- le dijo yuma haciendo que le mirara, pero shuu viro la cara y mira a la rubia la cual aun tenia sus ojos en el, y le mira entre confundida y sorprendida, viendo sus ojos shuu se dio cuenta de que ella también sentía esa extraña conexión que se habia formado.**

 **-Calmate ayato solo estaba conversando, además no eres nadie para hablarme asi- le dijo la rubia desviando su mirada de el lo cual le desespero tanto a shuu que hizo presión en la muñeca de su amigo haciendo que el lo mirara totalmente sorprendido por este hecho.**

 **El chico llamado como ayato solo se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejando a la rubia ,haciendo que shuu suspirara de puro alivio ,recordando como la llamo Yui que bonito nombre pensó el con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **Shuu me sorprendes nunca fuiste un pederasta- le dijo yuma con un tono burlón, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara a mas no poder.**

 **No es una niña yuma déjala en paz, en serio lo siento mi amigo es un cretino ignóralo por favor- le dijo shuu nervioso tenía que admitir que él no era muy abierto con las palabras, la mayoría de veces las mujeres se acercaban a el y no al revés y ellas comenzaban hablar y shuu solo fingía escucharlas.**

 **No tranquilo te comprendo yo también tengo una amiga y se que significa la vergüenza ajena-le dijo la rubia riéndose, shuu se percato de su atuendo que consistía en un vestido rosado hasta los muslos y unas medias negras hasta los muslos y unos zapatos bajos cafes, se veía tan exquisita con ese atuendo y su cabello atado en un cola de lado. A lado de ella se encontraba tirada una pequeña cartera café, por lo cual se inclino y la recogio y vio su carnet donde decía Yui Komori 17 años.**

 **Yaa shuu deja de coquetear por dios osea sabia que te gustaban las dulces pero la miras como si te la fueras a comer claro no literalmente, solo mírate hay cierta parte de ti que no miente- deijo yuma haciendo énfasis en cierto amiguito, haciendo que el y la rubia se pusieran mas rojos que un tomate.**

 **Ya cállate yuma, le vas hacer pensar que soy un pervertido-dijo shuu desesperado viendo la incomodad de la rubia y sus intenciones de irse.- Espera por favor no te vayas si eres linda y dulce como dice mi amigo perooo no estaba pensando en eso no podría pensar eso es prácticamente imposible que pensara eso de ti–**

 **Que quieres decir con eso- le dijo la rubia levantado una ceja, entonces shuu se dio cuenta de su error.**

 **Ajajajajajj no lo puedo creer shuu, ya se que te gusta las mujeres mas voluminosas pero no era que le digas eso en plena cara- su amigo se carcajeo- mejor ya vamanos sigamos con lo nuestro.**

 **Basta Mukami no puedo irme- le dijo shuu poniendo fuerza en la voz viendo a los ojos de yuma los cuales se abrieron de golpe y de pura sorpresa.**

 **No puede ser debes estar jodiendome verdad, no es momento para estas broma Sakamaki, porque si es una broma te pateare el trasero- dijo yuma con la cara llena de preocupación, y en ese momento los dos vieron como su caza salía con una sonrisa.- Maldicion la cosa se acaba de complicar.**

 **Debemos sacarla de aquí-dijo shuu**

 **Mira no se de donde han salido ustedes pero ni pienses que te dejare tocarme tu eres un pervertido y tu eres un idiota, asi que o se largan o me largo yo-los dos al oir la advertencia de la rubia se quedaron frios-okay me largo yo hasta nunca, y una cosa mas por ser guapos no les da derechos de ser unos cínicos-dijo la rubia cabreada y saliendo con su amigo el tal ayato.**

 **Fin Flasback**

Y asi es como su existencia hasta ahorita en paz se había quebrado por le existencia de esa pequeña humana que en un día lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, después de eso la siguieron y shu miraba cada una de las ventanas del edificio esperando que en una de ella se apareciera cierta rubia que habia puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Este dia de seguro se podía catalogar como uno de los peores de su vida, Shuu nunca le habia importado tener una relación larga habia dejado de lado los romanticismo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora pasaba esto encontrar a una persona con la cual compartir su vida lo asustaba y aun mas porque no conocía nada sobre ella y quería que eso cambie rápido, pero ahora la habia asustado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla para saber donde vivía, y estaría esperando su oportunidad para hablarle y parecer normal si es que el lobo que perseguían no se parecía.

Despues de un rato regresa Yuma con cara tranquila lo cual era un peso menos para el.

Oie shuu bueno ya sabes no soy muy bueno con las conversaciones, pero como paso según yo ninguno de nuestra especie le habia pasado esto en 300 años porque ahora-le dijo yuma un poco incomodo el no era de las charlas serias, que lo estuviera intentando significa lo mucho que valoraba a shu

No se no puedo explicarlo, aggggg no se ni siquiera hacer, lo único que quisiera hacer es preguntarle a mi madre pero eso no es posible ahora-le dijo shuu pasándose una mano por el cabello, estaba cansado y quería dormir mientras oia música clásica pero dadas las circuntancias no podía.

Bueno y tuu como lo estas llevando-le dijo yuma, sabia que no lo hacia a propósito pero le desesperaba no saber las respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas.

No lo se yuma no lose- le dijo shuu melancolico y se apoyo en la pared a ver el cielo, parecía que el universo le habia tendido una trampa, todo lo que rodeaba parecía que lo veía a el con burla, cansado de todo cerro un momento los ojos y se dejo ir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

POV YUI

Simplemente no lo podía creer pensaba ella mientras caminaba por la calle con Ayato su ex novio y ahora su mejor amigo, ese chico en el bar el tal Shuu la había dejado con toda su mente hecha un caos no podía dejar de recordar esos ojos tan azules que al verlo les recordaba a un mar que si los veía mucho tiempo le daba la impresión que se ahogaría en ellos, habían sido tan claros, tan transparentes, y cuando se había quedado tendidos en el suelo pudo sentir su cuerpo cada musculo, y su cabello ondulado que ganas había tenido de acariciarlo con sus manos, ahhhhh pero había resultado ser solo un idiota mas de la lista interminable de idiotas.

-Yui me estas escuchando- le dijo un ayato muy enojado y frustrado, en otros tiempos cuando eran novios, si ella lo hubiera ignorado hubiera sido la bomba para una gran pelea.

No no lo hago ayato y deja de ser tan enojon, que no puedes ver que estoy cansada- lo de estar cansada era cierto pero no le iba a decir que solo podía pensar en el chico rubio

Sabes que eres un asco mintiendo Yui-le dijo ayato, y después le murmuro tan bajo que si no era porque estaba lado suyo nunca podría haberle oído-asi que te gusto mucho ehh para que estes en ese estado medio taciturno.

De que hablas ayato, deja de decir tonterías solo era un idiota-le dijo Yui muy nerviosa a pesar de ser su mejor amigo aun no se sentía comoda discutiendo esos tema con el

Ja Yui te conozco muy bien y aunque haya sido un idiota, ese idiota te dejo impactada- a ese comentario yui no pudo contradecir nada, porque bien era un idiota, tenía la mezcla ideal de masculinidad atrayente que le gustaba a Yui y la ternura en sus sonrojos y en su mirada que hacia que ella se volviera loca por estar entre esos brazos.

Ahh bueno te vas a quedar a ver una peli en mi apartamento?-le dijo ayato, y ella noto que solo era para cambiar el tema

Vamos, pero ayato lo siento pero si me gusto y tu no puedes seguir asi nosotros solo somos amigos-le dijo una yui muy apenada

Lose Yui solo que a veces me pongo a pensar que sino la hubiera cagado aun estaríamos junto y bueno pensar que alguien te dejo tan embobada me dio iras pero tranquila todo bien amigos, pero eyy recuerda ese peinado no te queda bien- con eso yui rompió en carcajadas porque se lo había dicho con el toque perfecto de gay y con las caderas moviéndolas.

Después de eso al llegar a su departamento pusieron Residente vil, no era que le gustara mucho pero ayato le fascinaba y no había poder humano que lo contradijera, mientras el disfrutaba la muerte y persecución de zoombies ella pensaba en el chico rubio y que si no hubiera sido un idiota tal vez se hubiera atrevido a invitarle una cerveza y conversar pero no había resultado asi, ella sabia que era una romántica empedernida pero que se le podía hacer.

Al terminar la película se despidió de ayato y salio de ahí para su casa, al estar en las calles no pudo dejar de sentir que era observada, entonces tomando un atajo por un callejón pudo observar al titan que habia acompañado al rubio del bar lo cual le asusto en demasiada y con mucha prisa se trepo por la puerta del callejón pero al hacerlo sintió un olor nauseabundo y un olor a hierro por todo el ambiente, pero antes de que diera un paso sintió unas gotas que mojaban el piso a lado suyo, confundida porque el ambiente no era como para llover levanto la vista para encontrarse a la visión mas aterradora que había visto en su vida.

Un monstruo gigantesco la vio desde arriba dejando al descubierto sus enormes fauces, Yui vio como le escurría la baba por su enorme boca, estaba apoyado con una sola mano a la pared y la otra dejaba ver unas enormes garras que con rapidez se movieron para intentar coger a Yui.

Del susto dio un grito y dio un roll en el suelo para esquivar a la garra del gigantesco animal pero al hacerlo vio como este se baja y aterrizaba al frente suyo, esto debe ser una pesadilla murmuro ella, la bestia se le volvió a lanzar pero ella con mucha rapidez lo esquivo para coger un palo y darle a la bestia justo en la frente, al hacerlo se l rompió el palo y la bestia se enfureció

Se agazapo y Yui supo que no iba hacer capaz de esquivar ese ataque pero antes de que la tocara alguien se tiro encima del animal y le dio una patada en el hocico tan fuerte que sono un pequeño crack.

La bestia se retiro y Yui pudo ver a su salvador el chico rubio que estaba en el bar no lo podía creer , con destreza y habilidad luchaba contra el animal hasta que lo dejo inconsciente, después se acerco y yui pudo ver como la mano que tocaba la cabeza del animal salía como una especia de llama morado y la bestia se transformaba en un hombre de una 40 y tantos años.

Despues se volteo y antes de que yui pudiera decir algo la estaba cargando en un abrazo.

Eyy tranquila shhhhh ya todo paso- le decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro, no podía dejar de notar que sus brazos parecían diseñados para este fin, cargarla no era muy grandes ni muy pequeños ,eran perfectos, ella restregó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiro un dulce aroma y lo único que vio antes de quedarse dormida fue una gran sombra bajar del techo.

POV SHUU

Sintio la respiración acompasada de yui y no sabia si se había dormido o desmayado del susto, pero por alguna razón le encanto verla dormir se veía tan indefensa y tan linda que sin poder evitarlo lamio su cuello y sintió como ella en sueños se estremecía…

-Chiii que perveertido hacerle el amor mientras ella esta dormida que asco shuu-le dijo su amigo con una voz burlan mientras traía en su hombro a un hombre lobo.

No digas tontería y llama a Ruki para que nos ayude-le dijo shuu avergonzado jamas admitiría que si lo había pensado, el cargo en un brazo a yui que era tan pequeña y tan liviana que parecía una muñequita y con su hombro cargaba al hombre lobo, después de unos minutos llego la camioneta de ruki y ahí venia su hermano menor subaru.

Que carajos es esto-le dijo subaru mientras lo ayudaba con el chucho

Pues fuimos atacados que no ves imbécil-le dijo Yuma mientras botaba el cuerpo inconsciente en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

Ya hablo el imbécil que destruyo todo un auto- le recordó subaru mientras se ganaba la mirada asesina de ruki

Fue un accidente ruki además te juro que te lo pagare, y tu mocoso que haces aquí- ya asi los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras shuu solo los observaba con una mirada de indiferencia, no es que lo importaba solo que estaba demasiado cansado y quería su cama y dormir por lo menos unas 12 horas seguidas.

Vio la cara pacifica de yui durmiendo y no podía dejar de pensar que era hermosa pero al parecer no era el único porque vio la mirada de subaru en ella, pero decidió ignorarlo y meterla en la camioneta mientras los demás se encargaban de los cadáveres y utilizando una poción que funcionaba como espejismo salieron de ahí.

Subaru que ha pasado y porque estas aquí-le pregunto shuu con sueño mientras cogia su viejo mp3 con su correa que se colocaba alrededor del cuello y sus inseparables audífonos que solo se los quitaba cuando estaba de practicando con yuma porque el muy bastardo siempre le rompia los audífonos según el para ver emociones en su cara era una molestia

Tsk solo porque seas el mayor no signifca que me controles es una molestia-le dijo subaru ignorando por completo su pregunta, lo cual le daba a entender que otra vez su madre la rosa blanca había tenido una crisis y había insultado a subaru y este al no soportarlo mas se había escapado del mundo de los demonios e ido con los mukamis.

Al principio cuando había renunciado a todo eso shuu habia estado caminando por los bosques del mundo de los demonios, justo después de haber decidido vivir en el mundo humano y se habia topado con subaru el cual se veía molesto en ese entonces shuu era un ser totalmente perezoso y no le gustaba hacer nada, y subaru era su hermano menor y en serio lo apreciaba y le gustaba hacerle bromas que ponían su genio fuera de control por eso lo puso al tanto de la situación y le dijo que lo visitara cuando pudiera, grave error ahora cada vez que crista tenia una crisis subaru se escapaba y venia a el.

Que molesto que eres niño mas que te doy albergue, tsk deberías conseguirte una amante humana y estar con ella al estar en estas situaciones-le dijo shuu levantando su ceja con segunda intención, el efecto fue inmediato subaru golpeo el cristal del carro hasta trisarlo.

Ahhhh. Deja de meterte en mi intimidad maldita sea deja de ser un maldito pervertido, cuando yo quiera tendre una amante ese no es problema tuyo metido tsk-le dijo un subaru muy sonrojado, aunque no lo mostrara en ese instante shuu se partia de la risa al ver al niño de su hermano en ese estado, pero ahora tenia problemas mas importantes que ese,y estaba siendo cargado por el una rubia con pelo rizado que le llegaba a los hombros suspiro, no podía hacer nada ahora solo asumir que su vida pacifica y en paz habia terminado.

AL llegar al edificio en donde todos vivian se bajaron, exteriormente no parecía fuera de lo común pero las personas mágicas podía ver por fuera de las barreras mágicas que tenían y ver a todos los seres mágicos que habitan ahí, era una residencia para aquellos que querían experimentar en el mundo humano y abandono el mundo demoniaco.

Shuu llego a su cuarto y dejo a Yui en su cama y la cobijo no sabia que decirle ni como explicarle la situación asi que deicidio no estresarse y hacer un viejo habito que tenia para relajarse tocar una de sus piezas favoritas de chopin en el violen tocar la madera del instrumento y sentir cada una de las cuerda tensas del mismo lo relajaban inmensamente asi que sin mas comenzó a tocar, a su madre le encantaba cuando tocaba por eso comenzó para darle una alegría a su madre, y ahora lo hacia para pensar con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta el tiempo habia transcurrido y dejo instrumento donde siempre y fue al cuarto para ver que yui no se encontraba en el.

Que demonios- dijo shuu muy confundido y va a ver en el baño cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura pequeña choco contra haciéndolo tropezar con unos zapatos y aterrizando en la cama, vio la figuraba que tenia en sus brazos y sonrio yui tenia una minima toalla.

Si querías acostarte conmigo era que me lo pidas no que me lanzes de una a la cama-le dijo shuu con una mirada de suficiencia.

Ppe… pero que dices yo solo me tropecé contigo y yoo pues-le dijo yui mirando hacia otro lado lo cual frustro a shuu terriblemente, iba a pedirle que lo mire pero antes se abrió la puerta..

Shuu bastardo no tienes nada de comida ni en la alacena ni en ell….-le decía subaru mientras entraba en la habitación pero al alzar la mirada y ver la posición comprometedora de su hermano con la chica se sonrojo y salio a velocidad luz de la habitación.

Maldicion shuu bastardo, si estas ocupado deja con llave tu habitación-le grito nervioso subaru y solo se oyo el sonido de la cerradura.

Vio a yui que tenia toda la cara roja y sus ojos estaban con unas pocas lagrimas.

Que vergüenza-le dijo mientras se tapaba la cara, shuu al oir esto solo se carcajeo y la abrazo definitivamente esta chica cambiaria toda su vida.

 **Queridas fanfics aquí les dejos otro capitulo ya mismo tendrán mas romance pues ya se acerca una charla que dejara a yui impactada can chan subiré el próximo capitulo pronto besos**

 **Estara historia ya mismo entrara en su arte mas conflictiva por favor deje sus comentarios me encanta ver eso y quiero saber sus opiniones**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Porque te ries, maldición y donde estoy lo único que se es que te vi luchando con una bestia ,que demonios esta sucediendo-le dijo yui mientras se paraba y se limpiaba las lagrimas

Ya tranquila, primero cámbiate ok y luego hablamos ,ahí esta el baño a menos que te guste estar asi enfrente de mi-le dijo shuu con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que yui se apresure a entrar al baño, pero la verdad es que estaba agotado casi eran las 3 de la mañana y no habia dormido nada, asi que cuando yui entro al baño a cambiarse shuu se acostó y cerro os ojos.

POV YUI

Ya listo shuu ahora q…-se quedo a media frase al levantar la vista y ver a shuu profundamente dormido, no pudo evitar acercarse, por alguna extraña razón sentía una fuerte atracción por ese pervertido, asi que fue acercando poco a poco su mano y comenzó acariciar su cabello.

Se sorprendió el cabello de shuu era demasiado suave y esponjoso, en algunas partes le salían unos rizos rebeldes que le daban un aspecto muy atractivo, no era como ayato totalmente competitivo y eso le gustaba ,antes de darse cuenta se vio acurrucada a lado de el y se quedo dormida.

Unas horas después

Fue despertada por los rayos del sol que le daban justo en su cara, se estiro y abrió sus ojos para ver una de las imágenes mas hermosas que habia visto, shuu durmiendo parecía un angel asi que se levanto con cuidado y salio de la habitación.

Naaaa laaa mesubuta salio, que haces escapando de shu-le dijo el compañero de shuu, el moreno, pensó yui wau desde aquí se le ve mas alto debo parecer enana a lado suyo-penso yui

No estoy escapando solo quiero comida-le dijo una irritada yui, que fuera mas alta que ella no significaba que la intimidara.

Ahhh bueno ahí ay comida, llénate-le dijo yuma mientras pasaba a su lado y le revolvía el cabello nunca le habia gustado eso a yui laito sabia hacer lo mismo y le enojaba, con un suspiro se puso a comer.

Mmm eres muy chiquita –dijo yuma que le habia visto comer en la mesa de la cocina y al ver como su figuraba parecía la de una muñequita sentada le habia dado risa, porque conocía las conquistas de su amigo y sabia que le gustaba un poco altas y esbeltas.

Que tu seas un gigante y tengas que mirar para abajo para hablar con todos no es mi culpa-le dijo yui mientras comia, cuando era niña habia pasado toda su infancia con ayato, laito y kanato y ellos siempre la molestaban, asi que ella aprendio a defenderse.

Ahhhhh eres tremendamente insolente alguien te lo ha dicho mesubuta, deberías ser mas agradecida shuu y yo te salvamos-le dijo un cabreado yuma mientras de acercaba a ella tratando de intimidarla.

Pero era muy orgullosa y nose iba a dejar de un grandote asi que se encogio de hombros y lo ignoro, lo cual hizo enojar a yuma que hizo que lo vea mientras yui cogia y le plantaba un enorme patada en el tobillo

Ahhh que estas loca mujer tch porque a shuu le gusta las complicadas maldición, eres una enana porque te atreves a patearme-le dijo yuma y algo en ese gesto le hizo recordar ayato lo cual la hizo reir, haciendo que yuma se irrite

Estas loca mujer loca-le grito yuma

Urusei, yuma que demonios pasa, que ahora uno no puede dormir en paz-dijo shuu mientras salía de la habitación y se ponía a lado de yui

Tu mujer es una loca, pufff no podias conseguir alguien tranquilo-le dijo yuma

Urusei, los dos son una molestia-dijo mientras cogia la mano de yui y la llevaba a su habitación.

Yo no soy molesta y además ni tu ni tu amigo me explican que sucede, nose donde estoy y para que fuera poco el titan de afuera me molesta con lo de enana-le dijo yui enojada, ella casi nunca se enojaba pero en serio la situación la frustraba y estar a solas en una habitación con shuu tampoco era buena idea, sentía aun ese tiron de querer estar en sus brazos y besarle.

Por su parte shuu estaba demasiado cansado para explicar algo, y además de estar solo con ella en una habitación le ponía muy emocionado, la noche anterior le habia dado una lamida en el cuello pero necesitaba mas, asi que aprovechando la frustración de la chica dijo.

Mmm estoy muy somnoliento necesito algo que me despierte-le dijo asi que puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acerco a la cama y a el-besame eso de seguro me despierta.

Yui se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, y aunque nunca lo admitiría ella también deseaba ese contacto.

Q..q demonios sucede contigo, como crees que te besaría-ignorando cualquier queja de la chica, shuu tomo su nuca y pego sus labios a los de ella.

Cuando sus dos labios hicieron contacto, es como si hubieran tirado una cerilla al aciete, Yui en un primer instante quiso rechazar el beso pero al sentir su dulce sabor se dejo llevar y enredo sus brazos a cuelo de shuu, mietras que sus dedos se enredaba en sus cabello.

Por su parte shuu la abrazo de la cintura haciéndola caer encima suyo y apretando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo no podía creerlo esa sensación era única jamas habia sentido esto con ninguna mujer, profundizo el beso y al sentir la saliva de yui se dio cuenta de que no seria suficiente, necesitaba mas, poco a poco sus colmillos fueron saliendo mientras besaba a yui y uno de ellos corto su labio haciendo que probara su sangre, era la cosa mas exquisita del mundo lo calentaba y lo excitaba de cierta forma, pero al beber su sangre se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Yui era virgen lo cual le hacia sentirse de un modo emocionado y aturdido, saber que podia ser el primer hombre en su vida lo dejaba con una sensación de calidez y dulce en el pecho, poco a poco toco las piernas de yui queriendo que no hubiera la ropa de por medio para sentir la suavidad de su piel, pero de un momento a otro sintió las manos de yui en su pecho alejándolo, eso lo desconcertó porque ninguna mujer lo habia rechazado.

Pero antes de que preguntara nada Yui alzo la mano a la mejilla de shuu viéndolo con curiosidad, mientras que el no sabia que habia pasado entonces la mano de yui se fue a su boca y shuu comprendio lo que paso asi que abrió la boca y el dedo de yui paso por sus colmillos tan afilados como navajas entonces se separo un poco asustada de el.

Shuu sabia que tendría que decírselo pero aun no sabía como asi que retrajo sus colmillos y se sento en el borde de la cama y suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

Eyy tranquila no te voy hacer daño, te lo voy a explicar todo pero no te alejes de mi ok-le dijo shuu mientras tomaba sus manos, shuu no era de las personas que les gustaba demostrar cariño, a la única que lo habia hecho era con su madre y un poco, yuma y su hermano subaru de ahí nadie, hasta que llego Yui a su vida, ella se dejo guiar por las manos de el y se quedo sentada en sus piernas, antes ella habia notado que el no tenia ningun tipo de calor corporal pero creyó que era por el frio de la noche, pero no asi era el, mientras que shuu buscaba el coraje para decirle todo, se dedicaba a cariciar sus cabellos.

Como ya te diste cuenta tengo colmillos, verdad? no fue mi intención acerté sangrar me deje llevar lo admito, pero también sabes que no quiero hacerte daño-le dijo shuu intentando calmarla-pues veras mi especie es diferente a la tuya pero la mayoría queremos estar en paz e ignorar la existencia de los humanos pero otros no, solo los ven como alimentos y diversión, pero no todos y por supuesto yo no soy asi-le dijo shuu, okay lo admitia el no era bueno con las palabras pero es que nunca tuvo la necesidad de expresar lo que sentía.

Mmmm tranquilo shuu estas muy tenso ajjajaaja viéndote asi no me das miedo, tranquilo-le dijo yui mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y se los besaba-pero entonces eres como el que me ataco, era una bestia

NO no lo soy, lo que viste era un hombre lobo descontrolado, yo soy por decirlo de un modo su enemigo natural-le dijo shuu no estaba muy seguro de decirle todo, pero por algo tenia que empezar asi que suspiro y le dijo-soy un vampiro.

Yui se tenso en sus brazos pero no se aparto shuu abrió uno de sus ojos y la observo ella le miraba con curiosidad y un poco de desconfianza pero no con miedo lo cual era un enorme avance

Asi que me has traido aquí por quieres mi sangre no-le dijo yui con desconfianza, eso explicaba porque shuu tenia un aura diferente a la de todos y su belleza tampoco era muy normal al igual que la de yuma.

Noo osea en parte no en parte si, aghh veras no se como explicarlo-le dijo shuu mientras se sobaba la parte de otra de su cabeza-primero que sientes cuando estas cerca de mi

Ehhh yo nada, porque debería sentir algo-le dijo yui con nervios, no le iba a decir que le parecía el hombre mas guapo, culto y agradable que se habia topado.

Puff ajjajajaj eres un asco mintiendo, bueno para que sepas yo también te deseo, si no hubieras detenido el beso en estos momentos talvez te estaría desnudando en mi cama, y te haría mia muy salvajemente-le dijo shuu en parte era cierto para también buscaba molestarla, sabia que el tema sexual no era lo suyo y le encantaba ver ese rubor, después de lo que dijo yui se volvió mas roja que el cabello de ayato.

Pues mira esa atracción que sientes no es solo porque soy increíblemente atractivo-le dijo shuu no era un egocéntrico pero comenzó a darse cuenta que habia ciertas cosas que haca explotar el carácter de yui y esa era una y eso le encantaba.

Callate narcisista-le dijo yui

Jajajaj pues como te decía no es asi sino que entre nosotros se ha formado un vinculo, los de mi especie se pueden enamorar pero hay veces que nuestra misma naturaleza nos hace elegir una pareja y pues…- shuu ya no sabia que mas decir.

Entonces soy tu compañera, pero yo no soy un ser sobrenatural porque me afecta-le dijo yui confundida pero en una parte de su ser se sentía feliz y otra deprimida, no podía creer que alguien como shuu la quiera para eso, pero sabia solo era su naturaleza lo que lo obligaba no era voluntario.

Pues eso no tiene nada que ver, al ser un vampiro yo tengo los sentidos mas desarrollados que tu, y puedo saber a la perfección los aromas, sabores, colores que me gusta tu al no tenerlos tan desarrollados no lo sabes con certeza, además que tu carácter es perfecto para llegar a mi, es algo mmm no se explicarlo metafísico o hasta tenga que ver nuestra alma no estoy seguro.

Mmmmm es mucho para un solo dia-le dijo yui no sabiendo que decir ella no era de las personas retraidas pero lamentablemente ahora todo en su interior era un torbellino-entonces el deseo que yo siento por ti también es involuntario.

Asi que si me deseas –le dijo shuu con cara de victoria absoluta

Maldición-dijo yui esa no habia sido su intención-Mmm Bueno pero puedes contarme mas de ti y de tu especie, como se crearon, quien te creo a ti que haces para vivir, bebes sangre humana o comes de animales, y yuma desde cuando son amigos, y quien era el que entro-le dijo yui todas esas preguntas se habían acumulado en mente mientras pasaba el tiempo y necesitaban ser saciadas.

Pufff que curiosa, bueno para empezar yo no fui convertido yo naci asi, soy un vampiro de sangre pura, mi padre y madre son vampiros, bueno mi especie nacio de los tuyos mismos hubo una época en la cual los hombres iban a perecer, asi que se crearon los vampiros fue como una evolución, se adaptaron a los cambios climáticos, y para que la humanidad no perezca les dimos sangre para que la humanidad se fortaleza y no se extinga, alguno se combinaron con los humanos y de ahí los vampiros nobles nacieron o sangre pura pero hay otros que no se combinaron, los primera sangre, son un poco diferente a nosotros, pero no se muy bien que aspectos no mas son diferentes. Yo bueno no soy los de crepúsculo para comenzar, has leído demasiado ficción-le dijo shuu en broma mientras le acariciaba los brazos y le besaba la nariz viendo como la arrugaba y se sonrojaba- Yo bebia de mujeres claro sin matarlas solo lo suficiente y les dejaba en paz. Pues yuma el y yo nos conocimos de niños, el era un ser humano y pues en un incendio se lastimo de gravedad, y la mayoría de los humanos de esa aldea murieron, y yo no quería que yuma muriera asi que lo transforme pero por discordias con mi familia lo lleve a vivir con un pariente mio lejano que lo acepto como a su hermano como a otros dos chicos convertidos, y el que entro era subaru mi hermano menor el es de diferente madre que la mia pero bueno se le aprecia al mocoso ese.

A quien llamas mocoso shuu-le dijo subaru del otro lado y entrando de golpe a la habitación.

NO aprendiste nada como tocar la puerta antes de entrar -le dijo shuu mientras alzaba la ceja sugestivamente provocando un rubor en subaru

Joder cállate-le dijo subaru mientras salía de la habitación- y shuu deja de traer tanta chica aquí pareces un gigolo.

Uhhh-murmuro shuu mientras miraba a yui de reojo para observar como fruncia el seño con incomodidad

Ok justo lo que deseaba saber-dijo yui con irritación-bueno lo mejor será ahora es irme a mi casa

No espera aun no puedes irte debo explicarte cosas y … -le dijo shuu incomodo por primera vez en su vida quería que una chica se quedara en su habitación, en su departamento

Bueno préstame el teléfono necesito llamar a Ayato para decirle que estoy bien-le dijo yui mientras se levantaba

Mmmm y porque debes darles explicaciones a ese crio-dijo shuu mientras se levantaba y la giraba y la acercaba a el, tenia miedo que le diga que era su novio y que estaba enamorada de el, no estaba seguro de que hacer

Tienes razón, no debo darle explicaciones, pero bueno al ser mi mejor amigo y ex debe estar en crisis asi que si me gustaría dejarle un saludo-le dijo yui no le gustaba que le interrogarán

Ex -repitio shuu no le gustaba nada como habia sonado eso, pero le tendio su celular, y salio de la habitación

Subaru ahora si que pasa nunca e quedas tanto-le dijo shuu realmente preocupado, veía a subaru tenso, y apretando sus dientes.

No es nada, solo que mama ya bueno no nada- dijo subaru mientras golpeaba una pared con frustración y se alejaba, ahhh esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba

Solo esperaba que yui le diera mas tiempo para explicar las cosas y averiguar as cosa habia algo en los lobos que le atacaron que no le convencia del todo, algo en todo este asunto no le olia bien…..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Shu, Yuma deben ver algo-dijo ruki mientras entraba con el ceño fruncido, y cambiaba los canales hasta dar a uno de noticias donde una presentadora exponía el tema de un asesinato.

"La policía sigue consternada por la bestialidad y crueldad del asesino que mato a la mujer, después de una serie de agresiones con navaja por parte del asesino incineró a la víctima hasta dejar su cuerpo totalmente irreconocible y siendo encontrado por unos jóvenes que al oler el olor se acercaron a la zona descubriendo el cuerpo….."

Entonces ruki apago la tele y todos los presentes en la sala guardaron silencio, se demostraba una gran tensión en el ambiente, que fue roto por yuma

Es obvio que es un hombre lobo tratando cubrir su rastro hay que cazarle y matarle-dijo yuma poniéndose de pie, dejando ver por toda la sala su sombra

No primero tenemos que revisar el cuerpo y comprobar que su corazón fuera arrancado –le dijo ruki con su usual calma. Ruki era un poco parecido a shuu calmado y no se alteraba por nada siempre intentaba mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Cuando era mas joven ruki habia pertenecido a todo o que era la nobleza vampírica pero luego que unos hombres lobos asesinaran a su familia, ruki se dio cuenta que todos los títulos no servían de nada porque en ese momento todos le dieron la espalda excepto shuu, el fue quien le ayudo a salir de esa depresión y lo dejo quedarse en el castillo unos días hasta que vendio su mansión y se mudo al mundo humano donde comenzó de cero y conoció a kou y azuza y que con el tiempo se convirtieron en hermanos. Tiempo después shuu lo volvió a buscar para pedirle que acoja a yuma y que el le ayudaría con cualquiera cosa que pudiera.

Pero ruki…-le dijo yuma alterado mientras se acercaba, pero shu le detuvo y se paro al frente

No ruki tiene razón es mejor asegurarnos y no meternos en lo que no nos incumbe-le dijo shuu con el rostro serio muy pocas veces se le veía tomar el control de la situación pero en esta ocasión era diferente estaba de por medio yui y no quería estar en medio de una cacería y ponerla en innecesario peligro.- Ruki ve tu con kou nosotros esperaremos y si es necesario empezaremos todos con la cacería-le dijo shuu viendo a todos dejando ver su preocupación por terminar rápido con el tema, también quería hablar con subaru del asunto de su madre pero en ese instante oyo a yui.

Espera Ayato estoy bien solo que …., no espera no hagas nada imprudente.. GPS .. cuando hiciste eso idiota-le dijo una yui al borde del pánico.

shuu ya preocupado por la situación entro a la habitación luego de despedirse de ruki.-Demonios-exclamo yui mientras se giraba y veía a shuu en el marco de la puerta con una posición tan masculina, que yui lo único que pudo hacer fue reprimir un suspiro al verlo asi.

Por su parte shuu se acercó a ella con pasos elegantes y felinos, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y puso su cabeza bajo su quijada. Yui era muy bajita y pequeña, haciéndola caber perfectamente en los brazos de shu, en ese lugar se sentía tranquila y feliz, podía oler ese aroma dulzón tan característico de shuu que la dejaba deseosa de volver a probar sus labios. Sin poder contenerse se estiro y poso sus labios en s cuello, sintiéndole estremecerse.

Que pasa?, tranquila por que estas tan alterada?-le dijo shuu mientras la separaba y la cogia de la quijada para mirarle en la cara- Confia, cuéntame

Es que ha pasado algo un poco inoportuno pero para que entiendas las razones debería contarte algo de mi niñez no te importa?-le pregunto, mientras le cogía de la mano y se sentaba en la cama, una acción que shuu imito, por alguna rara razón con él se sentía en confianza y tranquila.

Mira cuando era chiquita, mis padres decidieron hacer un viaje hacia un lago no me acuerdo el nombre, pero en ese viaje hubo un fallo en los frenos y caímos en una de las curvas, mi mama en el accidente murió.

Mi papa a causa de la depresión hizo que nos mudáramos, pero para ese entonces yo era muy timida, y casi no hablaba con nadie una noche mi papa entro con una mujer a la casa y la presento como su novia Cordelia, y con ella estaban a Ayato, Laito y Kanato.

Mi papa luego del accidente cambio mucho, y cuando comenzó a salir con ella casi ya no le veía yo tena unos 9 años y pues siempre nos dejaban solos y yo pase mi infancia con ellos, los 4 estuvimos solos, y pues ellos me ayudaron a superar mi timidez, me protegieron, y Ayato se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, y al pasar los años me dijo que me quería, pero yo solo.. solo lo veía como mi hermano y aun asi decidi darle una oportunidad pero las cosa no iba bien el era posesivo y no le gustaba ni que hablara con sus hermanos, asi que una noche discutimos y el se fue, arrepentida fui a buscarle para disculparme y ahí lo vi ligado a una tipa que siempre estaba con el, y me di cuenta que no confiaba en el en ese aspecto.

Después de lo que vi me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, como que nunca me gusto Ayato en realidad, pero aun dolia la traición desde entonces no soy muy abierta y pue no confío en los hombres, termine con Ayato y el aun se culpa de que y aun no he salido con nadie oficialmente asi que esta histérico y viene para aca-le dijo yui viendo de reojo a shuu

Este por su parte se había quedado tieso tratando de asimilar las palabras salidas de la boca de Yui, viene para aca.. viene para aca. Oh mierda en este edificio solo vivía gente sobrenatural y un humano altanero iba a venir.

Oh mierda- no era las palabras mas elocuentes que tenia pero la situación lo ameritaba

Por su parte Yui vio un sinfín de emociones pasar por la cara de shuu, confusión, sorpresa y por ultimo lo que parecía ira y preocupación

No maldita sea debes decirle que no venga, este edificio Yui vive solo seres sobrenaturales y si viene un humano arrogante será un gran desastre, algunos se controlan de matar por un tratado que todos hicimos con la arrendataria pero de ahí la mayoría no es tan amigable-le dijo shuu en parte era cierto lo del peligro pero por otra parte no quería que el viniera a ver SU YUI .

Pues puedo intentarlo, pero al no llamarle ayer de noche a activado lo del GPS y pues ya sabe la ubicación y dijo que ya venia- le dijo Yui, una parte de ella veía el peligro pero otra no podía dejar de pensar que a shuu no le agradaba Ayato tenia la ligera idea de que estaba celoso y eso le mandaba una sensacio placentera asu espalda-Oie shuu mira todo lo que te dije no es porque sintiera que debía darte explicaciones sino para que me comprendieras asi que dime que pasa.

Pues mira si es que no me agrada como te ve Ayato y yo aun no se mucho de la conexión que tenemos pero si se que me he vuelto un poco posesivo contigo, no solo quiero tu cuerpo sino tu esencia toda tu, quiero saber que te gusta, libros ,películas, música y lo que te desagrada es nuevo para ti y se que es mucho para asimilar, pero yo no te voy hacer daño ni física ni emocionalmente hablando-le dijo shuu mientras cogia sus dos manos y las besaba.

Yui al mirar en esos océanos azules de luz, pudo ver un cambio, ella habia notada que solo con ciertas personas shuu tenia un brillo en los ojos pero con ella parecía un resplandor, lo que le hacia ruborizarse u bajar la mirada avergonzada.

Dame una oportunidad si? Voy a cuidarte en todos los sentidos posibles-le dijo shuu solemnemente

Lo hare pero no me lastimes, y vayamos despacio, antes he escuchado las noticias para que las veian ustedes-le dijo Yui tratando de cambiar el tema, si le gustaba shuu su personalidad era tan tranquila y calmada que ella le gustaría quedarse dormida y sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella para sentirse segura, pero aun no podía confiar que tal que shuu solo quería jugar con ella, ella no quería verse con el corazón roto.

Pues nosotros cazamos a hombres lobos para sobrevivir, y en las noticias encontramos nuevos casos, la mayoría de accidentes humanos son provocados por seres sobrenaturales-le dijo shuu tratando de no asustarla.

AHH? QUE SON IDIOTAS Y SI LASTIMAN-le dijo Yui alterada, no podía imaginarse a shuu rodeado de hombres lobos y siendo herido, le daba un pavor que no habia sentido antes.

Pues mira para ser cazador no es que puedes venir y hacerlo no mas tenemos un entrenamiento muy riguroso para eso, y nosotros nos curamos rápido de las heridas recuerda somos vampiros y no somos tan frágiles como los humanos-le dijo shuu con una mueca de superioridad

Dsiculparas Superman- le diji Yui irritada conocía sus limitaciones, y no le gustaba que le anden restregando en la cara

Bahh no me compares con ese tipo yo soy mas guapo-le dijo shuu tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola reir.

Era la primera vez que la oia reírse pero de ahora en adelante esa seria su prioridad.

Que engreído, oie shuu y tus padres?-le diji Yui sentía en serio curiosidad porque hasta ahora solo se habia topado con sus amigos y su hermano menor.

Pues ellos viven en el mundo de los demonios-le dijo shuu un poco incómodo, aun no quería tocar ese tema, pero habia sido un estúpido en pensar que no preguntaría por ellos estando en su departamento. El aun no se sentía preparado para contarle su procedencia, como que su padre era el rey de los vampiros por mas de mil años que el ere su primogénito y que algún dia tenia que asumir su puesto, era demasiado complicado las situación.

Mundo de los demonios?-dijo Yui y antes de que shuu pudiera contestar oyo unos golpes a la puerta miro a Yui haciéndole entender para que salgan al salir vio a Ruki y Kou con el ceño fruncido y a lado un pelirrojo con aire de engreído, Ayato.

Yui que demonio-dijo zafándose de todos y yendo a abrazar a yui.

shuu por su parte rechino los dientes ganados una mirada sorprendida de casi todos los presentes excepto Yuma que ya conocía la situación de su amigo.

Entonces Yui y Ayato se fueron a la cocina a conversar, y ellos se reunieron en la sala.

Miren chicos la situación es peor de lo que imaginamos-les dijo Ruki a todos con un aura seria- Hemos revisado el cuerpo y efectivamente fue un licántropo, su aroma y sus rasguños no los confirmo a pesar de estar incinerado el cuerpo, pero la situación es que el corazón, el hígado, los pulmones y otros órganos no estaban y en la espalda estaba una marca, Kou-dijo ruki girándose para mirar a su hermano y que enseñe a todos la foto tomada, el símbolo era una V con ovalo en la parte de abajo y tod eso rodeado por un cuadrado gotico alrededor, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio en toda las caza que habían tenido nunca habían visto esto.

Parece un ritual-comento shuu estaba seguro de que ese símbolo a lo habia visto, pero en el departamento no contaba con la gran biblioteca que tenia en el mundo de los demonios y tampoco quería dejar a Yui y llevarla haya, esa no era una opción.

Mmm y me imagino que no querrás ir para no dejarla sola verdad?-le dijo Ruki con una mirada de suspicacia. Shuu sabia que tenia que contarles pero no espero que tan pronto

Eses es el caso Ruki no es que no quiera es que no puedo separarme de ella-le dijo shuu bueno mejor era decirlo de una vez y terminar con esto-Estoy en un habitudinem con Yui

AHHHH?-todos se pararon y quedaron viendo a shuu con cara de sorpresa, por su parte shuu quería preguntarle a Ruki si el sabia algo del tema.

EL habitudinem? Oigan eso es cuando te quedas prendado con una persona a primera vista verdad-dijo un subaru bastante nervioso de la situación

Aja amor a primera vista un asco quedarte prendido de alguien que ni conoces-dijo kou que debido a muchos sucesos en su vida no crei en el amor

Como estas seguro que es eso-le pregunto Azuza lentamente con cierta duda

Nose ni como explicarlo la veo y todo se vuelve de cabeza salen mis colmillos….-y shuu se callo no sabia que mas decir estaba frustrado por la situacion

Wou Shuu me sorprende yo crei que solo era un capricho pero que se haya dado el habitudinem no solo es importante para ti sino para la especie, nuestra naturaleza misma va a comenzar a buscar nuestras pareja como antes-le diji Ruki con una mirada intensa mientras lo examinaba.-Deberias conversarlo con Beatrix y preguntarle si es mismo el habitudinem o es solo un capricho de tu cuerpo por la sangre que corre y que solo puede ser especial para ti.

Con esas palabras dichas shuu recostó su cabeza en el sofá tenia muchas cosas en mente a yui con ayato, el habitudinem y que tarde o temprano tendría que volver aquel que fue su hogar para resolver las dudas que lo carcomían y obtener las respuestas que darían sentido a su vida.

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado en subirlo pero aun no estaba mu segura de como hacer la trama es mi primer fanfic asi que pido paciencia y por favor dejen ss reviiews


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Pov Shu

No era la primera vez que shuu empacaba estas cosas (cuchillos, machetes, pistola con balas de plata,etc), todo estas cosas era para defender, matar y guardar la tranquilidad o eso era lo que pensaba shuu.

Algunas veces se preguntaba como era que su vida tranquila habia cambiado tanto, 6 años atrás el dormia cómodamente en su sillón, y ahora corria todas las noches para rastrear, atrapar y matar algunos lobos con la esperanza de tener dinero suficiente para darse lujos. Al principio la sangre habia sido un problema porque el estaba acostumbrado que le den todo incluso ese sustento, y que de un dia para el otro tenga que cazar por su cuenta habia sido difícil sin la ayuda de yuma casi no habría sobrevivido.

Y cuando ya estaba acostumbrado y feliz con su vida, llegaba Yui como un meteorito irrumpiendo en su vida y rompiendo todos sus muros, eso le frustraba, la única con la que no habia tenido sus muros habia sido su madre, pero por su culpa habia salido lastimada; aun recordaba cuando volviendo de la calle se la habia encontrada sentada en su sofá, sintiendo su calido abrazo y su llanto suave, esa habia sido la primera vez que habia visto llorar a su madre. Despues de horas de charlar y shuu disculparse se fueron a descansar hasta que se oyo un jadeo y un grito un hombre lobo lleno de rabia y dolor por haber perdido a su pareja arremetio contra su madre hiriéndola desde las costillas hasta el brazo.

Shuu habia acabado con el pero las señales de su irresponsabilidad aun seguían hasta la actualidad en la piel de su madre, desde entonces le habia prohibido visitarle y había puesto muros a su alrededor para no encariñarse con nadie y asi no sufrir el temor de perder a alguien.

Te vas?- y shuu se giro para ver a Yui en el marco de la puerta con la cara asustada, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la habia sentido, y antes de que pueda decirle sobre la cacería de esa noche, sintió unos brazos delgados y delicados a su alrededor dándole una sensación calida y dulce, y sin poder evitarlo le abrazo de vuelta- Mira si es por lo de ayato el es mi amigo no ha pasado nada simplemente, le dije que estaba bien y que se fuera no te vayas.

Ey Yui, mírame-le dijo shuu mientras le rodeaba la cintura, ella levanto la vist y shuu le planto un beso dulce y apasionado en esos delicados y rosados labios, sintió como la joven le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y ponía sus dedos en su cabello, dejándose llevar la levanto y la puso contra la pared mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y asi las manos de shuu bajaron por sus piernas tocando sintiendo y deseando algo mucho mas fuerte que el.

No me voy-le dijo shuu con la respiración entrecortada, habia sido un esfuerzo muy grande el separarse de esos labios tan tentadores-Es que ha habido otro asesinato por hombre lobo y necesito ver que esta pasando no es normal lo que esta pasando.

Pero y si te pasa algo shuu-le dijo yui juntando sus frentes-quedate ….. por favor

Aghhh-shuu estaba titubeando el quería pero sabia que no podía no era correcto-este es mi trabajo yui qquien soy, además si permanezco mas tiempo no creo que ropa aguante-le dijo muy cerca del oído de ella mientras sentía el calor de su sonrojo y mordia levemente su lóbulo y la escuchaba gemir.

Tengo mas ropa-le dijo intentando besarlo. Pero el sabi que s volvían hacerlo no podría controlarse y aun tenia algo de que hablar con ella.

Pero no creo que queras hacerlo de esta manera yui eres una chica-le dijo shuu en un intento de convencerla

Que quieres decir?-le dijo yui mientras le miraba a los ojos, a shuu le costo algo concentrarse porque el color que habia tomado los labios de yui lo dejaba ansioso de mas

Pues tu sabes…. Ya sabes eso que las chicas creen que debe ser único-le dijo shuu no queriendo decirlo, pero seria la primera vez que lo haría con una virgen y pues no sabia como comportarse y al ver la cara de yui lo dijo claramente- no creo que tu quieras que t primera vez sea en un arrebato

La comprensión llego al rostro de yui y se sonrojo hasta mas no poder

Mira yui vamos poco a poco te deseo si, pero no solo en una relación sexual, y no quiero que lo de nosotros sea sexo sino hacer el amor ok?-le dijo shuu mientras besaba su frente

Es cierto vamos poco a poco solo que pensé … como yuma dijo que estabas acostumbrado a ciertas cosas y tenias cierto gustos.-Dios ese idiota se va ganar un buen golpe pensó shuu

Mira yui primero no soy superficial, segundo no tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero solo te dire que esas relaciones eran vacias y con un propósito de ganar ganar ok?-le dijo shuu muy nervioso no sabia como explicar la situación- y ten un poco mas de fe en mi si, aun no te conozco bien yui, pero cada detalle que he notado me fascina, me asombra y me despierta de un largo letargo asi que toma responsabilidad fuiste tu quien me despertó.

Le djo eso con una sonrisa dejando a yui un poco confundida, pero el en cambio le dio un beso casto y se dirigió a la puerta listo para hacer lo que sabia mejor.

POV YUI

"….. me despierta de un largo letargo asi que toma responsabilidad fuiste tu quien me despertó."

Que quizo decir con eso pensó yuii aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto, aghh bueno ahora no pensaría en su extraña relación con shuu, no espera aun no existe relación, talvez debería preguntarle a shuu lo que realmente quiere de ella, y ponerse a pensar lo que ella quiere de el, habia sido dos días agotadores y aun no se terminaba ayato se habia ido pero volveria con sus hermanos para interrogarla. Aun recordaba su desastrosa conversación

Flasback

Yui Dios-y sintió los brazos de ayato como algo extraño para ella, por que no tenia la misma consistencia ni el calor de shuu, aun no se podía creer que se habia acostumbrado tanto a su presencia-Yuii komori dime que demonios esta sucediendo aquí, tu te largas con un tipo desconocido y no nos dijiste nada sabes que a kanato e dio un ataque y para quitarse la frustración lanzo un florero contra Laito.

Lo siento-dijo yui sabia que aunque shuu no le habia dicho de no contar a nadie, ella debía hacerlo no solo por shuu sino por sus casi hermanos porque no quería meterlos en algo peligroso-es solo que es algo complicado ayato y aun no salgo de mi asombro, pero mira estoy bien….

Mira no me digas que estas bien solo dime que pasa y porque el cara de angel me esta mirando como si fuera a desgarrarme la garganta ah?-ella volvió su vista a shuu, vio ira en sus ojos pero al toparse son los suyo se convirtieron en dulces y habia vergüenza disimulada, voltando su vista a un chico rubio mas pequeño que el y con ojos celestes.

Bueno ayato arrancarte la garganta es serio-dijo yui mientras pensaba que shuu si podía hacerlo si el quisiera-Solo tienes que confiar en mi ayato…

Nada de confiar dime que pasa o me voy por los chicos y te llevamos a tu casa yui-le dijo ayato con frustración y enojo-mira se que te gusta peri yui desapareciste y siempre hemos estado juntos casi nos da un ataque, y laito dejo plantada a una chica

Wou-dijo yui impresionada desde que raito habia cumplido los 15 años nunca, y dice nunca habia dejado a una chica, era muy coqueto-lo siento haberos preocupado pero era una emergencia y bueno shuu y yo estamos empezando algo ayato

Le dijo yui ella nunca habia querido lastimar ayato pero sabia que era su ultima carat oara que se fuera y estuviera a salvo.

No… n,no te creo nada solo estas encubriéndolo, y ahora mismo traigo a los chicos y te llevaremos a casa-dijo ayato mientras se levantaba y se iba sin haver dejado que yui digiera nada.

Fin flasback

Que frustración Laito y Kanato no vivian muy lejos asi que ya mismo estaría asi pero ella aun seguía preocupada por shuu no le gustaba que ande por ahí persiguiendo quien sabe que y pues eso le parecía extraño porque ella nunca se preocupo de nadie excepto por los chicos.

Aghh shuu había llegado a su vida para voltearla de cabeza y entonces la puerta sono y se abrió de golpe dejando a un Laito muy preocupada y aun kanato con ojeras como levantado de entre los muertos y antes de que ella dijiera nada la abrazaron.

Nunca vuelvas hacernos esto-gritaron los dos viéndola con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola sentir querida y protegida.

Lo amento chicos yo también los quiero-les dijo con una sonrisa sabia por haber convivido mucho con ellos que nunca decían te quiero a nadie ni a ella pero lo demostraban con hechos y para ella era mas que suficiente-kanato quieres algún dulce shuu me dijo que habia unos por aquí a yuma les encantan….

Ahhh por que lo nombras con tanta familiaridad con ese –le grito kanato volviéndose rojo. Yui sabia que kanato era una persona difícil asi que lo primero para que no le grite ni le lanze algo- mira es un panqueque, toma primero chicos deben saber algo no fue algo planeado pero no pueden llegar asi..

Claro que podemos somos coomo tus hermanos y que tu te pases con un desconocido de una noche nos deja anonadados no eres asi –le dijo laito el era el mayor pero no siempre se comportaba como tal

Mira ayato ya conocio a shuu no es malo y pues no se como decirlo me siento bien cuando el esta alrededor chicos por favor déjenme manejar esto a mi- les dijo yui con desesperación no quería decirles la verdad del mundo que habia encontrado, no quería que ellos tuviera una carga en sus espaldas de esta vida

Ahhh bueno es tu decisión pero dime algo ayato nos converso que saliste de su casa que paso después?- le dijo laito no muy convencido, entonces yui se dio cuenta que shuu la secuestro

Ahh pues bueno despues de eso alguien me ataco y pues shuu lego y me salvo pero me asuste tanto que me desmaye y termine durmiendo aquí después me puse a conversar con el y supe que era muy agradabke-le dijo yui de manera rápida intentando que no le note la mentira, entonces alzo la vista y les vio a los tres con unas gotas en las cabezas

Eso fue manera muy muyyy rápida de explicar las cosas-le dijo ayato viéndola con unacara de póker

Si concuerdo cualquiera muestra una emoción al hablar pero ella lo relato como si fuera un cuento-le dijo kanato

Ahh wou por lo menos el man decente entonces pasaron la noche haciéndose cariñitos-le dijo laito haciendo sonrojar a yui

Per que dices laito el durmió en el sofá-le dijo yuii bueno ella no sabia si el habia dormido pero bueno

Ahhh bueno entonces nos vamos para que sigas en lo tuyo pero mira hemos encontrado algo en la casa esa-le dijo laito ya totalmente serio lo cual sorprendio a yui el no era de estar serios-mira es una especie de diario pero hay cosas raras en el y supusimos que querias verlo

Haber-dijo yui ya muy intrigada y tome el pequeño diario que estaba con un poco de polvo, era de un color marron que poco a poco se habia desteñido, y tenia hojas amarillas y al abrirlo tenia un olor a viejo.

Ella lo abrió y en la primera pagina con una letra cursiva y elegante, era la misma letra de su padre habia un manuscrito que la dejo fría, congelad en ese sillón y totalmente en shock

"Este es el primer dia que tengo a Yui en mi poder después de la inmensa lucha con esas bestias llenas de hambre de sangre y las otras que se hacen pasar por hombres y en sus manos hay la carne de muchos hombres, pero lo importante de todo es que consegui mi objetivo de tener la presa mas importante de ellos….

Yui no pudo leer mas se le cayo el libro de las manos y se quedo totalmente en shock esperando la comprensión de ese párrafo que habia ledo mientras unas lagrimas se caian de sus ojos y rodaban hasta caer al suelo de ese departamento donde su mundo habia dado un giro….

 **Lamento la demora pero no venia la inspiración quisiera que e dejaran sus comentarios para saber si quieren algo o algún consejo ajajjaja**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

POV SHU

Miraba a mi alrededor mientras que una gota de sudor me bajaba por la frente después de revisar bien el cadáver, fuimos a donde se cometio y hemos estado corriendo por la zonas cercanas para encontrar un aroma, la verdad ya me estaba cansando cuando un aroma fuera de lo normal llamo mi atención, fui a donde me dirigía el aroma hasta que di en un pequeño callejón , esto me recordó a yui y como la salve ese dia y su pequeño cuerpo, delgado y esbelto tan calido , pero ahora tenia que concentrarme en la caza.

Escuche un quejido y me dirigi a lo mas profundo del callejón para ver a un niño en proceso de transformación, esto era malo, el chico cogio mi aroma y en un instante se transformo y me ataco, me dirigi al techo y mande el mensaje de emergencia a los chicos mientras el lobo me alcanzaba, no quería matarlo y ese era el problema, seria mas fácil acabarlo pero al ser muy joven sus instintos se salían de control asi que sus garras pasaron por mi pecho, reaccione dándole un golpe la costillas y dándole una vuelta para que quedara boca abajo, oi a ruki antes de que le haga perder la conciencia

Ayy shuu que imprudente que eres, que tal que era una manada y el chico era carnada?-me dijo ruki con su usual tono condescendiente que tanto odiaba

Por eso envie el mensaje-le dije en tono aburrido, mientras bajaba el cuerpo del chico y subaru se encargaba de amarrarlo y subirlo a la camioneta

Eso se hace antes idiota-me dijo subaru irritado-tsk

Jjajajajajajajaja-me comenzó a reír, el cual se puso a maldecir en voz baja y se pso como un tomate, cuando nacio subaru mi madre se habia puesto muy deprimida por lo cual lo odie de niño, pero un dia que me escapaba del mayordomo y lo vi solo entre las flores del jardín con esa mirada perdida en la torre, me di cuenta que mi odio no tenia razón de ser, y al contrario de con reji el cual no quería mi compañia, subaru me hizo querer protegerlo y tratar de ayudarlo.

Siempre habia tenido problemas con su madre y yo siempre lo molestaba para dejara de pensar en eso y se enfocara en otra cosa, aunque no lo demostrara el siempre se preocuba por los demás y el que este en actitud de negación siempre era divertido de ver.

Claro síguete riendo mientras que yui esta en la casa sola hasta estas horas y tu en cambio estas lleno de sangre.-me dijo subaru ya harto de mi risa. Esa oración me puso un aura deprimente a mi alrededor, era cierto que siempre pensaba en yui desde que la conoci pero nunca me puse a pensar en coo yo debía verme ante ella

Mierda-le dije mientras me subia a la camioneta.

* * *

Abri la puerta de mi habitación con la esperanza que este dormida y pueda darme un baño pero al momento que lo hice unos suave brazos me rodearon el cuello y un perfume a rosas me invadio.

Dios shuu estaba tan preocupada que te paso?-me dijo yui mientras me besaba la cara, esto era demasiado porque cuando vi lo que yui estaba usando todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza se esfuo y me quede en blanco, ella tenia una de mis camisas puesta y nada mas y mi camisa le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla pero eso no me impedia ver sus magnificas piernas, ella no era alta pero poseía una piernas largas muy hermosas.

Toda su piel era blanca que parecía brillar pero no era palida sino cremosa que le daba un aspecto apetitoso y los besos que me daba en la cara dejándome sentir la suavidad de esos labios, lo hizo todo insoportable.

Sin poder resistirlo mas la cogi de la cintura y la puse contra la pared mas cercana y acerque mi cara a la suya, tomándome mi tiempo para olerla antes de atacar sus labios en un beso desesperado abrazando todo su cuerpo para que estuviera pegado al mio ella me correspondió desde el primer instante. Cuando nos falto el aire la deje de besar pero no por eso mis labios abandonaron su piel, la bese los hombros ,clavicula, cuello, mientras mis manos la alzaban para estar mas comodo y ella me rodeaba con las piernas, entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, que hizo que cierta parte demi anatomía se pusiera dura.

mmm-le dije mientras saboreaba la piel de sus hombros haciéndola jadear, su voz hizo estragos en mi mente-jjajajajaja-me rei sabia que yui no era experta en el sexo y que tenia pocas experiencias, asi que para calmarme un poco y no tirarla en la cama y hacerla mia como todo mi cuerpo me ordenaba decidi burlarme de ella-que mujer mas obscena, no dormir con sostén aun sabiendo que tenemos que compartir la cama estas tratando de seducirme-le dije y como espere sentí su sangre correr hasta sus mejillas-jajajaj-me rei me encantaba verla asi pero nunca me espere su contestación.

Y si fuera que?-me dijo mientras sentía sus dedos enmis cabellos y antes de poder responder nada me jalo en un apasionado beso, todo mi cordura se fue por la borda y la lleve a la cama la recosté mientras aun la besaba, me sentía perfectamente comodo entre sus piernas y movi mis caderas contra su núcleo caliente y húmedo, haciendo que gimiera y echara la cabeza para atrás, dándome ansias de algo mas aparte del sexo cuando se lo iba a comentar tocaron la puerta.

Shuu ruki dice que tienes que bajar, que algo lograron sacarle al lobo que encontraste-y antes que pudiera responderle mis caderas accidentalmente se movieron fuerte contra las de yui haciendo una friccion deliciosa provocándome un gemido y jadeo muy fuerte por parte de yui

Q, Que demonios shuu me largo ya te avise estare con yuma, lejos de aquí-oi la puerta de afuera cerrarse y volvi mi cara a la de yui para ver sus labios entecerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, era la imagen mas sexy que habia visto.

Shuu-me dijo y antes de que diga mas la bese.

Me detuve pensad ando en lo de antes, y decidi decirle para que me diera su aprobación o no.

Yui se que es un poco prontopara avanzar mas esto-le dijehaciendo que se pusiera mas roja que un tomate me rei un poco y segui-asi que veras los de mi especie para darse placer aun mas muerden a sus parejas…

Pero shuu yo no soy vampiro me dolerá-me dijo con una cara de asustada muy comica

Mmmm mirar eso ojos asi no me desagrada-le dije y le bese la nariz-en realidad eso no tiene nada que ver nosotros transmitimos nuestros sentimientos a través de los colmillos, si estamos enojados o tristes de seguro dolerá-me acerque a su oído-pero como puedes notar no estoy con ese animo-le dije haciendo referencia a mi dureza que estaba contra su centro.

Se puso roja pero asintió, la bese y la volvi a tocar los muslos sabia que estaba asustada, su respiración sus músculos tensionadas me lo decían asi que antes de eso me encargaría de relajarla, después de besarla la mire, y mi mano le toco su pecho cogiendo entre mis dedos su pezón haciéndola jadear y arquear la espalda, segui con mi tarea de mimarla, hasta que estaba completamente relajada la mordí, sentí su sangre enm boca caliente, húmeda y con un grado de exitacion pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendio sino lo dulce que era, en todos mis años nunca habia probado una sangre tan dulce como la de ella, extasiado levante su pequeño cuerpo y la apreté contra mi, dios que dulce era un manjar, vagamente fui conciente de los gemidos de yui y como ella movia su cadera.

Pero debía para ella no estaba acostumbrada pero parecía una droga y no quería parar, aun no se como pero me detuve retire mis colmillos y lami la herida y mire a yui.

Ahhhhh-respiraba con dificultad

Lo siento debi tomar menos pero es que estaba deliciosa-le dije mientras la abrazaba-estas bien?

Asi es como te sientes shu ha sido sorprendente ha sido una muy buena experiencia y si estoy bien-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo, le sonríe al comprobar que estaba bien, quería dormir pero recordé el mensaje de subaru.

Me alegro yui voy a bajo con ruki hablar tu descansa ok?-le dije mientras me estiraba

De eso nada shuu-le mire sin comprender-yo te acompaño pero primero te curare la herida

Ehh Yui no creo que se buena idea-le dijo shuu no queriendo decirle que su tacto le quemaba todo su ser y dejarle topar su pecho no era una gran idea-ademas ya no estoy herido..

No te creo-le dijo yui mientras miraba su pecho con cara de asombro donde hace unos minutos atrás habia un rasguño como el de un oso en medio de su pecho, haciendo que su piel se hiciera roja y negra por la herida ahora estaba blanca intacta, ella paso una mano por ello notando la calidez y la suavidad hasta que escucho un siseo de los labios de shuu y alzo la vista.

Te dije-le dijo shuu con el ceño fruncido-soy un vampiro yui, yo no necesito de medicinas y no me enfermo a menos que tome sangre mala, y como acabo de alimentarme d sangre de alta calidad me recupere muy rápido-le ronroneo shuu muy cerca de su oído-o a menos que ya lo sepas y lo único que querias era tocarme chica sucia, no sabia que tenias ese deseos tan pervertidos.

NO pero que solo piensas en eso-le dijo yui en parte enojada y avergonzada

Nop jajajaja pero me encanta hacerte enojar y sonrojar es una adicción-le dijo shuu tomándola de la cintura y besándola en los labios.

Ayy shuu que cosas dices-le dijo yui mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, ella comenzó a sentir una calida sensación mientras shuu la mirabas con esos profundos ojos azules.

Solo digo la verdad-le dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes y la besaba en la mejilla para poder dirigirse abaja a hablar con ruki y una mano pequeña mano la detuvo.

Shuu espera olvide contarte algo y necesito tu ayuda-era la primera vez que yui lo miraba asi, entonces shuu se sento curioso para saber que era.

Lee esto y dime por favor si sabes algo shuu-le dijo mientras le entregaba un cuaderno de aspecto antiguo.-hay muchas partes que me has dicho tu

Shuu no lo podía creer en ese cuaderno describe la guerra civil que se habia dado en el pueblo de los licántropos antes de que su padre tomara legítimamente tomara el poder y unificara a los pueblos vampíricos y licantrópicos, y después de eso la guerra para poder lograr la unificación. Y lo que no le cuadraba el porque se referia a yui como una presa.

De donde sacaste esto -le dijo shuu, esperando que no haya leído la parte de presa, no quería ver a yui triste tenia una sensación, un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal

Era de mi padre y pues yo se que lo que dice ahí pues no se lo que significa-le dijo yui y a shuu no le gusto para nada verla asi.

Cálmate no se todo pero intentare averiguarlo, esto que dice aquí hace referencia a una guerra civil que se desarrollo siglos atrás en el mundo de los demonios donde vampiros y hombres lobos se enfrentaron y pues gracias a Karlein sama se termino y fomento la unificación de los pueblos aun no se sabe muy bien el motivo pero se sospecha que fue obra de los demonios víboras-le dijo shuu no queriendo decirle que el que unifico todo era su padre no era que se avergonzara pero no se sentía lsito todavía.

Y eso de la presa-le dijo yui esperanzadora de que tenia una explicación lógica y solo era una equivocación no quería pensar que su padre que el, que el

Tranquila no lo se pero lo averiguare si-le dijo shu mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba, yui nunca habia sentido esto un cariño asi tan palpable, asi que abrazo a shuu hundiendo su cara en su pecho

Por que eres asi? -Le dijo yui mientras pensaba cuando lo conocio-Tu eres un sobrado que conoci en un bar.

Jajajajjaja no crei que me veía asi, pero tienes razón sabes yo no era asi nunca me importo las mujeres en mi mundo, pero al llegar aquí no se que cambio y pues al principio quería algo mas con alguien pero nunca lo encontré y me converti en un cinico, pero yo no era asi pero tu, tu logras sacar eso que perdi hace mucho tiempo yui-le dijo mientras la besaba en la nariz -me dejas mostrarte como era yo antes…

No debes hacerlo me encantas asi shuu-le dijo dándole un beso

Ok vamos-le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y se estiraba

A donde?-le dijo yui confundida pero la mano de shuu le daba una calidez que la llenaba

Donde ruki a ver si sabe algo-le dijo shuu

* * *

 **Lamento la demora del capitulo pero se me fue la inspiración y me encantaría sus comentarios para saber que quieren que agregue o algun consejo y agradezco a los que me dejaron sus comentarios**


End file.
